Kasaisuke
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to maxim tajer (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. The Crush Song (mature) -- Issa Twaimz For Forever -- "Dear Evan Hansen" musical So in Love With Two -- Mikaila |-| ID = K a s a i s u k e |-| Profile = c o n f u s i o n }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Kas / Skay |- | Element | fire |- | Color | dark red |- | Animal | firecat |- | Timeline | Camp Gin Chi |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 19 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | bisexual biromatic |- | Occupation | camper |- | Tribe | SeaWing/kami |- | Residence | Camp Gin Chi |- | Parentage | mother: Kasai (kami) father: Seismic † |- | R. Status | likes: Raiu + Kazeki |- | Quote | "If you can't taste blood, you're not biting hard enough." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e see reference Kasaisuke is a tall dragoness with a lean body and slender legs. She is not very strong. Her wings are jagged and thin, and are wear-and-tear. Her ears are long, thin, and pointy, and always pricked. If her ears are flat, she's in a bad/sad mood or is frightened. She wears her Camp Gin Chi t-shirt while in camp. It is a black shirt with the words "Camp Gin Chi" scrawled in silver. There's a tear-drop shape on the end of the G, as if it is a drop of blood about to fall. She also has her ears singly pierced, and likes wearing danglies for fun. She wears the camp necklace, with a charm carved from a different material for every year she's been here. In addition, a black cord dangles around her long neck, with a snake charm carved from jasper. It was a gift from her father. P e r s o n a l i t y The SeaWing seems only a fraction of intimidating as you would expect a child from a powerful kami to be. She's pretty friendly and open at first glance, with her clear, bright eyes and ears alerted to attention. But, if you did deeper, you'd find that she's pretty insecure. She seems like a social butterfly, but on the inside, can't stand a good portion of dragons that talk to her. Kasaisuke can be pretty salty once you get to know her. Heck, she and Raiu rant about people all the time. Unlike her friend, Raiu, who expresses her emotions externally, the FlameWing keeps her emotions interally. The fire dragon does enjoy pranking with Raiu, and the two even set up the famous Prank Hut in the camp. She likes having fun, and is at ease with her closest friend. She is very wary of newcomers, but acts polite even when raging internally. She gets jealous very easily, and it's pretty easy to p*ss her off. She is very insecure, her main flaw. She stays happy and cheerful on the outside, but when alone, she doesn't know what to do. Her pride keeps her from asking others for help, so she suffers alone. She is afraid of rejection, especially from Raiu, and being made fun of. Anything anyone says gets to her, eating away at her self-esteem and confidence. She hates that she developed feelings for her best friend (beyond friendship), even though it's clear that Raiu likes Atlas. Speaking of the SeaWing, Kas hates him for drawing Raiu away from her and just hates the way he openly flirts with her. She always has smoke pouring from her nose whenever he's around and would love to send a fireball to his tail. Smoked SeaWing, anyone? A b i l i t i e s Fire Resistance Due to being the daughter of the Fire Kami, Kasaisuke is able to resist getting burned or hurt by fire. Pyrokinesis + Fire-wielding Kasaisuke has pyrokinesis, or the ability to create and manipulate fire. She has taught herself all that she knows, although she has admitted that Kasai visits her in dreams to help her learn to control her ability. Claw-to-Claw Combat The demikami fights dirty, even among her comrades. She aims for the soft spots of the body, which is usually the throat, the underbelly, eyes, or wings. She has the disadvantage of not being as physically strong as some other demikami, but makes up for it usuing her raw fighting instinct. |-| History = H i s t o r y change / alter Kasaisuke's egg was hatched in a warm and dry city in the former SandWing territory. Her mother is the great goddess of fire, Kasai, and her father was a former archaeologist. Her father named her Kasaisuke, which means fire assistant, and she was also partially named after her mother. Things turned for the worse when the dragonet was almost 6 (human) years old, as her father was diagnosed with a fatal disease. When he died a fateful couple months later, the young dragonet had no where else to go. She knew she would be shipped off to an orphanage. When Kas went to the orphanage, she was confined to a room by herself, far from the other dragonets. The caretakers thought she had a disease of some sort, and had called over a variety of different health experts. They all examined her and observed that she was fine, suffering some depression, but was physically fine. The caretakers didn't believe it. No one wanted her, and Kas knew the caretakers were desperate to get rid of the SeaWing. However, fate changed after being in the orphanage for a year. A scout nearby had sensed her spiritual power, and had come in, taking the SeaWing off of the caretakers' talons. She was then brought to Camp Gin Chi. When the dragonet first arrived at Camp, she was very shy and skittish, since basically everyone she ever met bullied her and cast her aside. She was afraid this place was going to be just like the orphanage. Due to her skittish personality, the SeaWing was often found alone, sometimes under her favorite tree reading a book or playing with her favorite pastime- LEGOS. Kas loved legos, and she liked piecing the tiny bricks together to make all sorts of buildings and towns. When the counselors started getting worried about her constant solitude, they brought her to a beginners sparring class. It was a class made for dragonets about 5-7 years old, and it was a good class for boosting confidence in the tiny dragons. Kas was nervous and trying to come up with excuses for not going, but when a tiny black and blue dragoness asked her to be her partner, the small SeaWing found her best friend. |-| Gallery = M e kassie.png kas.png Y o u Reason number 4.png|zzzsleepycreeper stabtheneck.png|nightstrike the dragon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:Occupation (Soldier)